


Mystical Oneshots (reader inserts)

by TeardropWolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story spoilers could be included, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Other, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropWolf/pseuds/TeardropWolf
Summary: Just a series of oneshots.Requests are open.





	Mystical Oneshots (reader inserts)

"Saeran~" You sang as you tried to shake your boyfriend out of bed. He softly groaned. He was up late last night and now it was getting pretty late in the afternoon. You may be a night owl yourself, but you still manage to wake up around 11 or 12. It was getting close to one in the afternoon. As nice as it is that he's finally getting the sleep he deserves, you know you can't let him sleep in too late.

"Saeran, wake up sleepy head," you gently poked his face "unless you want me to wake you with a kiss~"

Saeran gently opens his eyes and he softly smiles "Can I have a kiss anyway?" You smile and softly peck his lips. Saeran sighs happily and wraps his arms around you.

"Good afternoon, sweetie." You said sweetly.

"It's already the afternoon?" Saeran asked.

"Yes," you respond "I would have woke you up sooner, but you look so cute and peaceful when you're sleeping."

"Did you have breakfast? Or lunch?" Saeran looked at you, worried.

"I slept through the morning, but I did have a sandwich for lunch," you answered.

"Hm," was Saeran's only response as he rested his chin on your shoulder. He closed his eyes.

"Shouldn't you eat something?" You softly ran your fingers through his hair.

"I'll be fine for now... I just want to be close with you right now," Saeran opened his eyes and smiled at you. You smile back and snuggled against him, taking in the moment for a while. 

A few minutes pass and you decide that you should take Saeran out somewhere.

"Saeran.."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out and get some ice cream?" You look into Saeran's eyes. Saeran's eyes light up and he nods. You can't help but let out a chuckle. The way he gets excited for ice cream is really cute and you can't resist planting a kiss on his cheek. You both get ready and head out towards the nearest ice cream parlor. You held hands the entire way, and when you got there you both ordered your flavors. Once you paid and received your ice cream, you both left and sat down on a park bench together.

"Hey Saeran~"

"Hm?" Saeran looked towards you, and when he did you softly kissed him on his lips.

"Mmm, I can taste some of your ice cream." You licked your lips. 

"I didn't get a good taste of yours," Saeran  said "but I definitely got something sweeter." You blushed and quietly finished your ice cream, trying to remove the smile on your face. You stood up and offered your hand. Saeran accepted and stood up next to you. You walked back to your house and unlocked the door. When you got inside, Saeran wrapped his arms around you as you closed the door. You smile and rest your hands on top of his.

"I love you," You purred.

"I love you too, my precious angel." Saeran replied. You two really enjoy having ice cream together and it seems it's not going to stop any thing soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be a bit rusty with my writing owo;;;


End file.
